Child's Play
Synopsis The headmaster at Pendlebury School acts suspiciously during Mike's investigation of a series of break-ins, the Aidensfield Arms has a sparkling, if slightly overbearing guest, and an old girlfriend of PC Bellamy's comes to visit. Full Summary Bernie's old friend Stanley Leroy checks in at the Aidensfield Arms. Leroy is a producer and knows all the stars and they organize a fan club tour, where people can meet their idols. Edna Bostwick reports an intruder at her neighbour Mrs. Carlton's house, but the house is empty when PC Ventress comes to investigate. The next day nurse Bolton surprises a young boy hiding in the house, but he runs away before she can stop him. He leaves behind a shirt with the logo of a nearby boarding school. PC Bradley checks out the school, but the headmaster is of no help except for the boy's name, Tom Bamber. Another guest at the Aidensfield Arms, John Wilson, is also very interested in the house and the boy claiming to be his house master. PC Bradley thinks something is wrong about Wilson - or Monks as he now introduces himself - and the school. Cast * Stan Robinson as Order Boy * Thomas Hudson as Tom Carlton-Bamber * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Keeley Forsyth as Sue Driscoll * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Russ Abbot as Stanley Leroy * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Jane Lowe as Mrs. Bostwick * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Martin Fisk as John Monks/Wilson * Kazia Pelka as Maggie Bolton * Paul Opacic as Graham Rysinski * Michael N. Harbour as Headmaster * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Gloria Appleton as Tour Bus Passenger * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:Child'sPlay1.png|Tom the last one on the practice File:Child'sPlay2.png|Sue Driscoll pops over for a visit File:Child'sPlay3.png|Oscar is suspicious about Stanley's presence File:Child'sPlay4.png|Edna puzzled about the lit light in her house File:Child'sPlay5.png|Stanley gets along with the Aidensfield residents File:Child'sPlay7.png|Tom hides from Oscar and Alf File:Child'sPlay9.png|Stanley negotiates with Bernie about a touring business File:Child'sPlay10.png|Bernie and Stanley finds the coach File:Child'sPlay13.png|Maggie collected the blood stained handkerchief File:Child'sPlay14.png|Mike inquires the headmaster File:Child'sPlay15.png|Stanley starts the magical tour business File:Child'sPlay16.png|Sue surprises Gina File:Child'sPlay18.png|Graham and Maggie talk to understand each other File:Child'sPlay19.png|Tom's parents File:Child'sPlay21.png|Mike notices that Tom has a different name File:Child'sPlay22.png|Bellamy is stood up by Gina File:Child'sPlay23.png|Tom purchases an escape ticket to Pickering Station File:Child'sPlay24.png|Mike catches up with Monks and Tom File:Child'sPlay25.png|Tom obtains Jackie for a solicitor File:Child'sPlay27.png|Monks threatens Tom over the ravine File:Child'sPlay28.png|Monks lies unconscious File:Child'sPlay29.png|David offers his hospitality File:Child'sPlay30.png|Tom spots Bellamy File:Child'sPlay31.png|David stops Bellamy from following Tom File:Child'sPlay32.png|A search party is rounded up File:Child'sPlay33.png|Sue and Gina settle their fight File:Child'sPlay34.png|The magical tour finally arrives at the Grand Hotel in Scarborough File:Child'sPlay35.png|Bernie discovers that Stanley took of with the money File:Child'sPlay36.png|Graham gives Maggie his mother's prized jewel File:Child'sPlay38.png|Maggie and Graham settle their relationship File:Child'sPlay39.png|Edna finds Tom's shoes and suggest to look at Top Croft File:Child'sPlay40.png|Mike finds Tom's body File:Child'sPlay41.png|Tom saved Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes